


Learn to Fly

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dad!Philza, F/F, F/M, Father!Philza, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Philza X Reader - Freeform, guys idk how to tag stuff help, like do u see my struggle, not to much hurt tho, only a little angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Prompt: I had a request if that's alright? (Realistic Minecraft AU) The (Gender neutral if you can) reader has had wings since they were a kid but does not know how to use them so Phil Teaches them (Platonic), if that's alright
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Reader & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Learn to Fly

It all started back when (Y/n) was 12. Sure, they don't remember the exact day they manifested, but they remember the experience (which was shit, I mean imagine some wings just busting out of your back, how is that supposed to even happen). But yet, the experience of manifesting wasn't exactly the...painful part. The painful part was watching (Y/n's) parents slowly move farther and farther away from (Y/n) apparently scared of how their child, their beautiful, innocent, perfect child, had grown wings. It was rare, sure, but sadly their parents didn't think the rare part of it was cool. They thought it was rather disgusting. Repulsive would be a way of describing it better. And so, as (Y/n) grew (and their wings grew with them) they watched their parents slowly grow disgusted and unfamiliar with them, taking more "business" trips, not even trying to learn how to help them care for their wings. By age 15, (Y/n) had left to go off on their own, with barely any knowledge of how to take care of themself, or what it was like to be in a supportive environment.

On the other hand, Phil's situation was a little different. Scratch that, a lot different, his family had always been supportive from the start, but to his credit, being a hybrid ran in his family. He grew up well, learning to take care of his wings and in the end, he somehow ended up with kids, of which 2 out of the 3 were hybrid as well, even if it wasn't genetic. So, to say the least, Phil was a bit educated on how to take care of hybrids. And when Phil met Techno's friend from school that "somehow didn't have a home" and Techno "couldn't think of a better person to teach this poor kid how to take care of themself plus Phil already had 3 adoptive kids whats wrong with another plus they're really cool Tommy didn't even jump on them this time," he didn't hesitate to take them under his wing. Literally. 

So, that's how (Y/n) ended up sitting in a chair in the Minecraft Family's living room while Phil hurried around them, fussing over how much their wings needed preening and "Oh my god, do you usually leave them underneath your jacket?!"

"Did you never learn to take care of them?" He fussed again, after coming back from the bathroom with a cloth to help clean their wings.

"It's complicated," (Y/n) simply responded, not wanting to get into the exact details of the past few years. Phil rose his eyebrow at that, but once again, he had a little experience in seeing how people cope with their childhood trauma and pushed it off. 

Techno had noticed how quiet (Y/n) had been, but like Phil, knowing people often don't talk about their trauma that easily, he didn't say anything and instead provided emotional support. Well, that's if you would consider interjecting Phil's fuss with jokes every now and then is considered emotional support.

"So, your parents taught you to take care of your wings?"

"Well...yeah, I guess they didn't really think anything of it. Neither of them was Phoenix Hybrids but they were both pretty supportive with teaching me how to take care of my wings and stuff. Same with my siblings, they just kinda adjusted to me having wings and didn't hesitate to help out sometimes," He shrugged, speaking as if it was normal to have a supportive family because truthfully to him, it was.

"Oh." (Y/n) said, nodding their head.

For the next minutes, the group sat in silence as Phil fixed up and cleaned (Y/n's) wings, debating on asking questions. He didn't want to be insensitive or pry, but how was he supposed to let this poor hybrid sit and not know how to appreciate and support themselves. In the end, Phil concluded on asking a question that meant a little more than it came off as, but it was simple nevertheless.

"Do you- do you know how to fly? I mean, I don't wanna come to conclusions, but it must not have been comfortable to fly like this, you know?"

"No, no you're fine, and I don't know. I guess I never was too keen to learn."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

(Y/n) looked up immediately, smiling at the way Phil didn't hesitate to offer, "You would do that?"

"Of course. Now, I'm finished preening your wings, would you like to stay in our guest room? We can make it nicer another day, but how about tomorrow we go flying. I can teach you to clean your wings properly afterward as well," He offered again. Phil wasn't one to let a kid out on their own, especially one that was much too polite and seemed to need some kind of a guardian.

(Y/n) was taken aback by Phil's kindness, not knowing how to thank him enough.

"I- Yes that would be nice. Thank you," They said instead, deciding to figure out a different way to express their gratitude.

"Of course! Techno, would you show them to the guest room?"

And suddenly (Y/n) was whisked away by their close friend from English class.

"You honestly didn't have to do this, you know," They said once Techno had shown them to their room.

"I know, but I think you needed it. Besides, Phil always goes on about how he wishes we had a Phoenix hybrid around. I think you'll like him."

Once again, (Y/n) didn't know how to thank him. Techno and Phil had basically just taken (Y/n) in with no hesitation, and (Y/n) was not used to this much care usually.

"You don't have to say thank you, I know it's hard sometimes, I was the same when Phil first saw me," Techno said in response to their silence.

* * *

The next morning (Y/n) woke up to the smell of Pancakes and a pair of clean clothes next to their bed. As (Y/n) slipped on the soft new shirt, they realized the shirt was made specifically for them- well, Bird hybrids in general. Even the material of the shirt was made accordingly to how normal material irritated their skin, and (Y/n) didn't even realize this until now.

Their first morning in the Minecraft household went by in a blur, with (Y/n) constantly tripping over their words at how nice their family was. How were they ever going to repay them? By lunch, they couldn't even hold back asking, even if it was rude.

"Just stay a while, that'll make Phil happy, at least knowing that he helped someone."

That did not help with (Y/n's) loss for words.

Eventually, it was time for (Y/n) and Phil to go out to the mountain near their house so he could teach (Y/n) to fly. He said 2 PM was a good time to start flying because the temperature was comfortable, and the wind usually wasn't bad at that time.

"So, have you tried flying? I mean like, what do you know so far?"

"Uh well, I've tried before but it didn't exactly go well, because my wings weren't exactly fit for flying."

"Ok, that's fine! So let's start with the basics," He told them as he showed them the proper stance for take off.

"Usually, when hybrids fly, the flying part comes naturally to them. I've heard a lot of different experiences with people's first time, but everyone's said it's the easiest part. It's all about getting a good takeoff, so you can get into a steady rhythm. I learned like this," he motioned to his stance, "Legs shoulders length apart and slightly squatting, but as you get better at it you'll probably be able to just take off by walking naturally.

(Y/n) put their legs into position, copying the way Phil stood and nodding along with him.

"Ok, so now you kind of just jump and lean a little. At first, it'll feel like you're falling, but just remember to spread your wings."

"What if I don't remember?" (Y/n) worried aloud.

"For the first few times I'll take off with you, but it'll come as muscle memory soon enough if you keep practicing." He reassured them.

Phil made notes on (Y/n)'s stance and gave them a few more tips before asking if they were ready.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, Should I count down? Or do you want to,"

"Can you?"

"Of course," he confirmed, "Alright, 3, 2, 1,"

And (Y/n) jumped, immediately regretting their decision. I'm gonna fall I'm gonna fall I'm gonna I'm falling oh god I'm falli-

"(Y/n)! Spread your wings!"

And suddenly, (Y/n) wasn't flying. Just like that, they were soaring through the air, high on the feeling of being free.

"There you go!" Phil cheered, flying slightly below them to be there if (Y/n) suddenly lost control.

When (Y/n) finally landed, they didn't want to stop. They wanted to keep flying, to keep their wings moving, to keep feeling the freeness of being in the air. Free of the pressure from their parents, from the scary outside world, from the weight that seemed to be from their wings on their back. But when they landed, the freeing feeling didn't seem to go away. And it didn't go away when Phil smiled and patted them on the back, telling them they were a natural. It didn't go away when they ate dinner with Phil's family that night (although it seemed like it wasn't just Phil's family anymore), it didn't go away when they woke the next morning and when they went out the shops to get their own sheets and clothing, and it didn't go away a month later when Phil asked if he could legally be (Y/n's) guardian. To say the least, (Y/n) truly didn't know how to thank him.


End file.
